fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Paris Halliwell
Paris Halliwell is the third daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and is a witch as well as a Cupid hybrid. She is a third witch-cupid hybrid born in the Warren line of witches, and the last of the Charmed Ones' birth children. She is a powerful witch, much like her two older sisters. So far, her powers are very strong and very deadly. Additionally, she possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or persons. Furthermore, if the need should prove great enough, she may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones along with her sisters. Early History Paris is Phoebe's third and final child. Her mother went into labour with her when her oldest sister was five years old, meaning that she is five years younger than P.J. and three years younger than Parker. She is the youngest of the nine cousins. When she was younger, she used to practice magic frequently. It became quite apparent that she is a strong witch, and she was unable to attend the mortal school with her siblings. She went to Magic School until she was eight years old, before switching over to Elementary School. Paris often felt that she didn't belong anywhere, for Prue and her other cousins were to old for her to play with, and Parker was often to shy to play. This caused her to become more involved with magic, and delve deeper into the arts. Before Season 1 Prior to Season 1 beginning, Paris spent most of her time in her room practicing spells. She often found it easier to talk to her youngest adopted cousin, Henry Junior, for they are closer in age. She distanced herself from her family, taking her own time to get adjusted to her powers and magic. She lost control of it many times, and fears she may hurt someone. Throughout Season 1 In Be Careful What You Witch For, Powers and Abilities Paris always loved magic, until she started losing control over it. Paris's powers is the strongest of her siblings, and ((Prue outbeats her as she is the oldest), and 4th strongest of her generation: Wyatt, Melinda, and Prue out rank her. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Paris's spell-casting ability has been shown to exhibit great results, but she isn't as good of a writer as Prue. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is Paris's favorite part about being a witch, and she does it very well. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Paris's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later hands. When she became caretaker of the Nexus of the All, she used this ability to close the manor doors. * Hovering: The ability to rise in the air a few feet with or without the use of orbs (without in Paris's case). Cupid Powers * Beaming: The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ** Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact, much like Remote Orbing. * Sensing: The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. * Physical Appearance Paris is a beautiful young woman of 16 years old. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. She is usually seen wearing darker shades such as grey and black. She often wears heeled boots, or regular ankle boots. Paris wears some jewelry (always her mothers bracelet), and some make-up. Personality Paris is a quiet girl living a sheltered life. However, the levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot tempered, a bad combination with her level of power. She seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. Her base personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal life, however the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side. She is often overconfident with her abilities, and very stubborn. She is very loyal to her friends and family, as everything they've done for her she feels she owes them. She is also intelligent, kind, loving, and gentle-natured. Category:Fated